Talk:Sonic Sound Test Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Contents troubles. It seems you're having troubles with getting images to link to specific categories, Shelly. I recomend going to Wikia Central and asking Richard to help you with that, like he did with SNN and MarioWiki.--Jezz the 03:34, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks, but I just figured it out (viewed the source of SNN) --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 22:10, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Front Page If this has been brought up multiple times then sorry for bringing it up, but about the overlapping on the front page, is someone gonna fix that up? --Reikaiser 09:09, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I will (no one else is gonna do it...) --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 22:10, 14 August 2009 (UTC) (Sorry didn't want to start a new message thing, sorry to bring this subject up again) I suggest someone with permissions to edit the main page, gets rid of the pictures, starting from the Songs picture to the Artists/Bands picture, they are causing the overlaping, i went to edit the page, but i didn't have edit permissions.--Reikaiser 09:17, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Publicity Trouble I was updating the main page today and noticed that in the month poll, we had 27 voters. If that's true, then why have almost none of them contributed to the wiki at all? (besides the current number of users we have) Visitors don't even try to help us out, and it's not like SST is abandoned or anything. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 02:56, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Background You guys should really consider changing the checkered page background to something else. It's really hard to read the text on the page, and it can be really off-putting to new users. Also, can I recommend a small change to the actual wiki background (the Music Plant one, I mean)? Music Plant is a great idea, but the collection of screenshots you've got don't really match up, and they're too busy for a background. Instead, I think you should have a plain pink background, with a Music Plant scene just on a strip along the top. Have a look at my user page to see what I mean. -- Supermorff 20:15, July 9, 2010 (UTC) You've been a big help, Supermorff. I know the previous design was kinda messy, but it looks very professional now. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:36, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I have a few more things I'd like to tweak. I'll post on your talk page. -- Supermorff 18:22, July 13, 2010 (UTC) BGM I want to add background music to the site's homepage, but I'm not sure which song I should use. Any suggestions? --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 04:46, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Chrome Gadget from Sonic 3, but Music Plant from Sonic Advance 2 is good too. -- Supermorff 18:22, July 13, 2010 (UTC) : :How about you use Open Your Heart from Sonic Adventure? [[User:Genesjs|'''Phoenix the Cat]][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 02:13, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, scratch that. How about Green Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 02:15, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Those ALL sound like good suggestions. I'll decide the official theme a little later on in the week. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:39, July 19, 2010 (UTC) What about Twinkle Cart from Twinkle Park (the Panic Puppet Act 1 Remix made by Jun Senoue) from Sonic Adventure 1 that would be quite awesome to have as BGM for the site since it's such an awesome song (one of my personal favorite from Jun) XD ^_^ thumb|left|300px Ratboy.uk 11:13, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Ooh, yeah, I like that. Also, the featured video on the main page no longer works. Might want to replace it. -- Supermorff 21:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC) : :I nominate Gene Gadget Zone from the Sega Saturn version of Sonic 3D Blast! All who agree say I! All who disagree say Nay! Monaco is available on shoutwiki For those who miss Monaco, Monaco is available for wiki's on shoutwiki, click through on the below link. Thank you. Anno1404 22:32, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Is your wiki still planning on leaving wikia? Hello, someone on this wikia wrote on the Anti Wikia Skin Alliance '''Moving page, that your wikia is moving. Please remove your wikia's name or add your wikia to the Moved Wiki page. Thank you. Anno1404 22:32, November 30, 2010 (UTC)